The Curious Girl and Saint Jimmy
by DogTags182
Summary: Well this is my first story ever on here and its about this fictional city I made up and how a big city girl runs into saint Jimmy, pretty entertain and I hope you guys and gals like it :) Please review and like, you people are awesome thanks
1. Into the darkness

She was always a curious one. Abigail Silver had just got back from work and decided to go for a walk. Abigail had already explored the big city part of Un Ensemble, today she chose to explore the darker side.

Un Ensemble was divided in half; Abigail lived in the big city part where the buildings were so tall it looked as if it could really scrap the sky. The lights of every building were always on, it seemed as though everyone was always busy in the big city, and they shined so bright as if their attempt to mock the stars, but all it succeed in was block them out. Abigail has yet to see the stars in so long. That was one of the main reasons why she wanted to walk the darker side; though it may be dark at least she could see the stars.

The darker side of Un Ensemble was very ghetto. The buildings were gloomy, normal size, and run down. The only lights on were the party lights trapped in a cloud of smoke inside. You could barely see the lights seeping through the widow cracks as if they were trying to escape into the clean air. On the outside the darker side didn't look nearly as spectacular as the big city, but for Abigail it did. She was fascinated how a big city is in the same city as this dark void, how the people there are so close to the big city and yet simply chose not to go there. Abigail wishes to see the stars and the people of this dark corner of her world where she has never been.

Abigail grabbed her black jacket and made sure her knife was in her pocket she never left her apartment without it. She then left and started walking. The night was a perfect fall night, cold and crisp. As she was making her way out of the city she would look at the people walking by. She saw a mother and a little girl walking and holding hands not saying a word to each other just looking straight ahead. Next she saw a tall man on his cell phone talking about business of some sort and looking straight ahead. Then she saw a women that looked about her age with beautiful curly blond hair, she had head phones in her ears and was looking straight ahead.

Abigail was near the end of the big city when she saw a homeless man directly on the boarder of the big city and the ghetto. She put some money in his tin cup and the man replied, "Thank miss not many people would do that. "

She replied, "It's no problem sir. If you don't mind me asking, but why are you on the boarder? "

"Oh well I figure people from both parts of Un Ensemble have the same size heart, but they both have different ways of thinking. The people from the big city think only about business and work and money. While the people in the darker side think only about themselves and survival and money. Either way my chances were low to get some money because they only want it for themselves. So I thought if they have the same heart they would both feel pity for a poor confused man on the border. No one ever begs on the boarder!"

Abigail grinned at this, the man had a point same hearts different minds. The only thing all humans think about all the time is money. Abigail gave the man money because she had plenty and thought he was confused for being on the border and did feel a little pity for the old man, she was a biomedical engineer. Abigail was smart, wealthy, and kind.

"Well I best be on my way, good luck mister." Abigail then walked into the dark. The sidewalk was filthy covered in trash and used needles. Abigail looked up but could only see the lights of the city; she kept walking until the lights went out.

As she was walking she would look at the people around her. She first saw a very angry man who was looking down at the ground. He was wrapped in a thick green coat and was mumbling curse words to himself. Next she saw a woman who was dressed like a prostitute who kept looking up and looked very confused and as if she was trying to think about what this whole world is really all about. The answer to that is easy; it's money she knew that was the one thing in life that can make someone do anything. Finally Abigail saw a man and a woman holding hands. The woman dressed like a skank who just smoked crack, she had gentle eyes though. The man looked like he ran this part of Un Ensemble but you could tell he also cared about the woman very dearly the way he held her close.

Abigail wasn't one for love. She could never find a guy she wouldn't get sick of after a day. Abigail has been told that she was a catch. She had long chestnut brown hair that shined like glistening water. She had sharp blue gray eyes, a curvy body, and she had a way of being a perfect balance of intimidating and understanding. She had many talents: she was a writer, a drawer, a fighter, a leader, and best of all she was herself. She never wore make up and had no priced ears, she did have a tattoo on her back though, and it was of the Egyptian symbol the feather of maat. That represented truth, justice, morality, and balance.

Finally she had come where she saw no light, she looked up and realized it was a cloudy night and she couldn't see the stars just different form of darkness. She leaned against a wall sadly disappointed. She heard a man laugh and looked to her right and saw a very attractive man. He had raven black hair that was fluffy and slightly spiked. He had gray eyes that were surrounded by black mascara and eyeliner. He had a clean shaved face and his lips were a pale red. He had a black coat and black pants with a chain on it. He seemed to be the same age as Abigail.

Abigail asked him semi forcefully "What's so funny? "

"Your face." He grinned at her. Abigail hated those no meaning insults completely pointless.

"Ha-ha you're hilarious." His smile faded

"Why don't you go back to your side of town you don't belong here. Unless you're looking to buy something, which I can help you with."

"How did you know I was from the big city part? And no I don't want to buy any drugs"

He looked her up and down and replied, "Everything you wear looks untouched." She looked at her coat with no holes or rips and then at her brown boots which had no stains. He then said "Just get out of here you stick out like a sore thumb. "

Abigail was upset by this she didn't like it when people told her where her place was. "Well I always liked being different. Besides I just wanted to see this part of town, I've never been here. And I don't need some guy who doesn't know me telling me my place." The man had a confused look on his face. "Why do you look confuse? "

"Well you're definitely different never heard a big city girl come this half by herself on curiosity, and not call me trash. Listen you're a pretty girl, bad stuff happens to pretty girls here who don't have anyone she knows to help her."

"So if I was being raped right down that alley", she pointed to the alley next to the man, "you wouldn't do anything? "

"Probably not. I would just think its two crazy kids having a good time."

"With the girl screaming her head off?"

"A really good time" we both grinned at this. Abigail looked him in the eyes for the first time and saw a person who was sad, confused, and worried. But he was too strong to let that show long and hid it very well. Abigail was intrigued and would do anything to know all about this stranger. He had a face that looked chill, sad, and worried all at the same time.

Abigail then said, "Well my name is Abigail Silver, I'm twenty-five, single, live in the big city, and I work as a biomedical engineer. There you know me now you would have to save me, but then again I wouldn't need your help I could probably take him." She said with a sarcastic over confidence in her voice and then cracked her fingers. The man laughed at that.

The man said, "My name is Saint Jimmy, I'm twenty-six, complicated relationship with myself, live in the present, and work wherever the hell I want. And nice sneak in with you being single" Jimmy smirked and Abigail blushed, she always gets embarrassed when guys says stuff like that to her when she was just trying to start a conversation.

Abigail asked, "Yeah well I'm sorry to hear about your complicated relationship with yourself, having trouble getting the little guy up?" Abigail smiled after saying this and Saint Jimmy looked surprised that a girl like her would make a comment like that.

"Well you certainly don't talk like one of the fancy girls in the big city."

Abigail laughed and said, "Not a thing like them they are boring as hell. And wait your name is Saint Jimmy like the character in Green Day songs?"

"Yep."

"Isn't Saint Jimmy the representation of the alter ego that everyone has inside?"

"Yeah."

"Well then what's your real ego?"

Saint Jimmy smirked and said, "Saint Jimmy is the only ego I have."

Abigail then asked, "Well saint Jimmy I need to ask why are you in the darker side of town? You seem like you could have potential in the big city with that kind of attitude and determination."

"What is this, an interview? You don't want to know how I ended up here kid. That's a story only for me to know." Jimmy touched his cheek wiping off a rain drop and turned his head back to Abigail and said, "Hey you should be heading back looks like it's going to rain."

"I'm not afraid of water and it's not an interview, I just want to know more about you. What can I say I'm a curious girl and I 've had a pretty messed up life too."

Saint Jimmy looked at her puzzled, "No big city girl cares about us besides the only way I would talk is if someone paid me."

Abigail was at first puzzled that he referred to the people who live in the dark side of Un Ensemble as us like they really were a family. Then Abigail smiled and said, "Well okay I'll pay you fifty bucks for every story you tell me. It has to be a true story that isn't pointless like one day I caught fireflies the end, has to be good get my money's worth."

Jimmy grinned, "Wait my story is worth more than fifty bucks make it a hundred. And let me see it to make sure you got it for real. "

Abigail reached into her wallet and pulled out a hundred, "There okay I'll have to stop by the ATM to get more for the rest of the stories, but this is enough for one so start talking. "

Jimmy said, "Okay it's your money sucker. Let's see my dad was in the navy, my mom was a stay at home mom, I had a lot of siblings we all use to fight a lot but we get along just fine. We had to move around a lot for my dad's work so I felt like I never really had a home. And my dad was overseas a lot so I didn't really got to know him, but I got very close to my mother she loved me so much. Some days she would get mad and call me a bastard but I let that go eventually because I knew she had a lot of stress taking care of kids with no husband around much. Then she got cancer when my Dad was away in Afghanistan, and I was little so I had no idea what was going on. Then she got cancer a second time when I was in sixth grade, I remember being in the hospital her staring straight ahead with that dead look in her eyes. Soon enough she died and I was never the same. Okay that's one hundred bucks."

Abigail was in a trance during the story and woke up finally and handed him the hundred bucks looking shocked and suspicious.

Saint Jimmy asked, "What is it too sad for you?"

"No it's just, the same thing happen to me as a kid, my dad in the navy, no real home, lots of siblings, my mother having cancer, never really knowing my dad, never being the same. That's really weird. I'm sure it's just a really extreme coincide. Tell me another please." Saint Jimmy looked at her as though she was a rare animal, like he has never seen anyone so interested in him and yet so similar to him.

Jimmy said, "Wait you need more money. There's an ATM right down that block. "

Abigail replied, "Okay don't go anywhere. " Saint Jimmy nodded.

Abigail walked down to the ATM got 300 bucks and while she was walking back she was thinking over about how can two people have that much in common? Then she felt a hand grab her shoulder and turn her around. It was the man she saw earlier with the green coat who kept mumbling swear words to himself, he had a knife up in her face and said in a very shaky and raspy voice, "Gimme your god damn money I saw you at the ATM. "

He sounded like he had a little pride in his voice for being so clever. Abigail felt the cold filthy metal of the knife touch her neck. Abigail raised her hands up and said "Okay I just have to reach into my"

She slapped his arm out of the way the knife fell out into the streets. She kicked the man right in the crotch and he fell down. She went into the street and grabbed the knife and threw it into the sewer.

She then said forcefully into the man's ear, "Don't ever touch me or any girl ever again! " At this time Saint Jimmy ran next to Abigail and said "You did this?" Abigail nodded and Saint Jimmy told the man, "If I see you touch her again I will cut you off. " Abigail was shocked that Saint Jimmy was defending her.

The man looked scared and said, "Okay I'm sorry I won't touch her again for the love of god. "

Abigail and Saint Jimmy walked back and Saint Jimmy said, "Nice moves you got potential on this side too." They then reached their spot again and Abigail said, "Thanks not all big city girls are fragile ya know. "

"Not all dark side people are thieves and druggies ya know. "

Abigail said seriously, "I know. Well anyway I need to hear that next story. "

Saint Jimmy nodded and said, "Well let's see where were we. Right my mom's death, well after that death I got depressed, angry, just hatred for the world. My dad started staying home more often, so I got to know him better. He would always drink a lot and date plenty of women. Then my sister got pregnant as a senior in high school, she kept the kid married the baby daddy. My other sister went to college, and my grandma died. My dad was the only one who went to her funeral; he said it would be too inconvenient to take me and my siblings. I got so pissed that's when I started rebelling I started sneaking out to parties that he said I couldn't go to. It was hard to rebel when he wanted to know where I was of every second of the day, but I got really good at lying. Since my sister got pregnant he never trusted me. Oh but how he trusted my brother letting him do whatever he damn well wanted.

Anyway I started hanging with the burnouts at school I felt like they were the only real people there. Eventually I started smoking pot and I started selling of course I can't smoke what I have to sell. I found out business was better here so here I am. Your total is hundred bucks."

Abigail looked speechless she was still trying to comprehend the story. She finally said, "That is insane. The same things happen to me. My dad drinking and the several women, my sister a teen pregnancy, my grandma died and not allowed to go to the funeral, rebelling, no trust, started smoking, I didn't sell of course, but I came to Un Ensemble for better money too. How is it that complete strangers who have had nearly the exact same lives come to two completely different sides of the same city?"

Saint Jimmy gave her a suspicious look and said, "Are you lying to me about have the same lives so you can get in my pants?"

Abigail blushed a little then said, "First of all that's ridiculous. And don't you believe me at all?"

Saint Jimmy took out a cigarette from his back pocket and said, "It's not that ridiculous girls have done crazier shit to get with me. And I guess I do believe you."

He said it so seriously it took Abigail aback for a second. He then lit his cigarette. Just then thunder cracked the silence and rain started to poor down. They both looked at each other with a look that said what comes next, and then Abigail smiled and laughed.

Saint Jimmy asked, "what is it?'

"Oh it's just that I came to this part of the city to finally see the stars and the clouds were in the way. I also came to find out how there are basically two different types of people living right next to each other and yet never know anything about them. But it turns out we are pretty much the same person. Same hearts different minds. We both came here for money; money is really the only thing that connects everyone minds together other than that there is no similarity between people's minds. "Abigail looked up at the rain and stuck out her tongue to catch a drop of the heaven and earths water. She then said, "Well I think I got my fair share of stories thanks Saint Jimmy."

"Hey Abigail do you want to have a beer with me? I got nothing better to do all my customers have come and well I want to hear more about money makes me sleep good at night. "

Abigail laughed at this and said, "Sure I want to hear more about how the business is treating you."

"Cool you're buying though. " He said it like he didn't care about anything in the world. But she knew he was just as intrigued of her as she was of him.

The both walked together to the bar had a couple drinks and talked until closing time. They then went outside of the bar it had stopped raining. Saint Jimmy looked at her and said, "You're a pretty cool chick for a big city girl. So it's getting late you should head back home."

Abigail felt sad she didn't want to leave Saint Jimmy. But she decided she would come back tomorrow night to see him again. She asked "Will you be in the same spot tomorrow night? "

Saint Jimmy smirked and asked, "Ya you trying to stalk me or something? "

Abigail blushed and said, "No just want to talk to you again you seem like a cool dude for a dark side guy. "

Saint Jimmy smiled and said "Okay I guess I'll see you tomorrow. " Abigail nodded and started walking home and looked up to the sky and she finally saw the stars. They were beautiful specks of light the shined through the darkness of the universe. Where there is darkness there is light. Abigail smiled and made it home. The next day Abigail wasn't sick of Saint Jimmy and she never will be.


	2. Dammit I think I'm falling for him

**Abigail's POV**

I wanted to know everything about Saint Jimmy he was the most fascinating man I have ever met. Every other guy I have met had the same routine wake up, eat, work, eat, and sleep. Though those men might have had the occasionally odd hobby, but it never was enough. Saint Jimmy's world was completely different from mine.

I decided to go walk to Saint Jimmy after work today again. I always try to be careful when I meet new people, but with Saint Jimmy I just wanted to dive right in, but I knew I'd have to constrain myself.

Every minute at work was slower than the last and every meeting just kept repeating the same boring lectures. Finally I was free to go it was six o'clock and I rushed home and shoved some ramen noodles in my face. I then got my black jacket and knife and rushed out the door into the fall night.

As I was walking down the street I saw the white flash of lightening surrounding me. I always tried not to blink when lightning struck I thought the world look so strange and hollow. When it zapped its way into the night everything turned white except the people who turned into mere silhouettes. And for only for a partial second I felt part of a new world and saw things differently. And although it gave me a chill down my spine seeing only silhouettes and white walls, I still wanted to explore this new world and how it worked. I always thought curiosity was my biggest trait and downfall. Everyone knows that saying curiosity killed the cat, but I much preferred the other ending to that phrase. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

I have just made it to the border and it seems like it will rain at any minute. I hear a rattling and notice the old beggar man was still there with some change in his cup. Once again I gave his some spare change and asked, "So how is your theory working?"

The old man looked up at me at first puzzled then his confusion faded for he must have remembered me. "Oh that old theory different minds and the same hearts well I'll tell you lady there might just be hope for this world yet. I made five dollars yesterday! I swear this is my best decision in a long while. "The old man smiled and then asked, "Now if you excuse me lady but if you don't mind me asking, but why are you going into the darker side? "

It took me a second to answer but I then replied, "Well yesterday I went to the darker side to see the stars and well today I am going because I met a friend and I want to see him again. " I felt awkward telling a strange old man this, but he did ask.

The old man looked suspicious for a second then asked, "What's this fellows name I might know him. "

"His name is Saint Jimmy. " The old man's eyes widen and he was speechless for a moment then said, "Lady don't get yourself in trouble. That man is a trouble maker. His very soul is made of cigarettes and alcohol. He is the leader of the lost and found. He may have an angle face but he has a taste for suicidal. Just watch your back lady. "

This warning concerned me, but I thought maybe he will be different around me, people change right? I guess I'll have to have a tighter grip on my knife than I thought I would.

"Well thank you for the warning sir. Oh I never caught your name what is it? My name is Abigail."

"People call me Will"

"Well Will it is always nice talking to you stay dry okay. " I smiled at him and waved goodbye. I thought it was odd how he said "_people call me…"_ I wanted to know what his real name was. But it was getting late and I kept walking and was soon swallowed whole by darkness. Finally I saw the spot where Saint Jimmy was standing. I felt my heart skip a beat and butterflies in my stomach. I felt like a little girl with a crush, but of course I don't have a crush for Saint Jimmy I just met him after all. Besides I hated feeling this way because I knew I was being ridiculous. But I am only human emotion always triumphs our reason, so I guess I'll just have to suck it up.

He was wearing red pants and black jacket again, and he was smoking a cigarette. When I came close enough I said, "Hey."

He looked up at me and replied blankly, "Hey I'm not surprised you came back. No one can resist Saint Jimmy." He then smirked at me. I felt a blush coming up but I bit the inside of my cheek to stop it.

"Oh is that so well how come I've never seen any girls around you?"

"Usually they get the hint that I am not interested. How come I never see any guys with you? You beat them up like you did with that guy in the green coat last night?"

I laughed, "Well they get the hint too eventually. And in the big city they are all boring."

He gave me a confused look and said, "With all that money they have I would never have a boring day in my life." I smiled at this because I wish it were true, but when you get rich it can change people drastically.

"Well I have seen money turn the most extraordinary men into lazy ass holes." Saint Jimmy smiled at this and then thunder cracked and crumbled our conversation as it rumbled the Earth with its mighty roar. Then I felt a rain drop on my nose. Then thousands followed as it began to down pour. I looked at Saint Jimmy and said, "Well I guess that's my que. "

And turned around, but then Saint Jimmy grabbed my shoulder gently and said "Wait you came all the way here let's just go to my apartment it's right there" He pointed to the apartment across the street. I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand. I have no idea why he grabbed my hand, but it was weird and awkward. We climbed the stairs and as I was waiting for him to find the right key to open the door I started squeezing the rain out of my hair. Finally he opened it and as I walked inside the place was breath taking. Not at all in a good way either. There were clothes everywhere it smelled like smoke and booze. There were food stains all over his couch it looked like a Jackson Pollock painting. It was so tiny, there was a cramp kitchen which was about the size of my couch at home and it was full of outdated supplies. The living room contained a couch and TV, the kitchen was to the right, and there seemed to be a bathroom next to the kitchen, and on the floor laid a queen sized mattress that was in red and black sheets with one pillow.

Saint Jimmy said, "Welcome to the church of saint hood." He smiled and raise his arms up and had taken a bow. "May I take your jacket?"

I gave him a suspicious look, "Why are you being so nice? "

"A guest is a guest, no matter how strange they are." I gave him my jacket and sat down on the couch. He threw my jacket on the counter of his kitchen and asked, "Want a beer? "

"Yes please way too long of a day at work to go without one. " Saint Jimmy came in with two room temperature beers in his hand and gives one to me. "Thanks." I take a sip.

"No problem. If you need anything else just don't be afraid to ask. "And he drank the whole beer in one sip. I knew exactly what he meant by _anything_ the way he said it. But I wasn't that type of girl. I quickly changed the subject and said, "Well when is the rain supposed to stop?"

"I checked the news this morning they said it was going to rain like this all night."

"Damn. Do you think you could give me a ride home tonight?"

"Sorry my cars in the shop. It's a piece of shit broke down on me again on my way to pick up more cigarettes I only have one left. But hey you can stay here tonight if you want it's no trouble."

"I guess I have too good thing I'm not working tomorrow. I usually have to work Saturdays. I'll take the couch do you have an extra pillow?"

"Sorry I don't. I normally never have company over night. And hey we could always share the bed the couch smells like piss." After taking a good sniff I realized how bad it smelled on the couch. What I God's name has he done to this thing? "And we don't just have to sleep if you want. " He then started leaning in for a kiss and I pushed him gently away.

"Sorry Saint Jimmy I don't go that far until the third date. If a guy is willing to wait until the third date I know he respects me. "Saint Jimmy backed off and looked at me suspiciously.

"So are you a lesbian or a freaky religious person?"

"A fire burns today of blasphemy and genocide the sirens of decay will infiltrate the faith fanatics. Basically hell no I ain't religious and I am not a lesbian." I always loved how the word lie was in the word believe.

"Ya know if a girl really liked me she couldn't wait a minute without jumping me. And we aren't dating. "That hurt when he said that. I also felt embarrassed that I said that without ever asking him out. I had a dry lump in my throat and I knew red was filling my cheeks.

"Well then I guess we will never sleep together. " Jimmy looked angry that he wouldn't get a chance to sleep with me and also a little sad, but like he always does he only showed it for a second then hid it all behind that mask of his, like he didn't care about a thing in the world.

"Well you can still sleep on the mattress with me it's a lot better than the couch; I couldn't let you sleep there. I think I 'm going to head to bed now you can have the pillow if you want. And don't worry I won't make any more moves on you. "He took off his shirt and pants and put on a pair of pajama pants. "Hey you can borrow some of my clothes they are dry." He tossed me a Led Zeppelin shirt and some pajama pants. I was glad he backed off so easy usually guys don't.

"Thanks Jimmy. " I went into the bath room to change and hanged my wet clothes on his shower. His shirt was about two sizes bigger and his pants were baggy on me. I felt like a little kid in her daddy's clothes. I then came out of the bathroom to see Jimmy lying in the bed. I told him he could have the pillow. I laid on my side in his surprisingly comfy bed with his warm sheets over me. I have a hard time sleeping and was up for a few hours in his bed just thinking. I could hear his snoring, which wasn't too loud. He then turned in his sleep and swung his arm around me. He was spooning me. I thought to myself "_Goddammit even in his sleep he is smooth." _I finally fell asleep feeling safe in his arms.

I woke up early at dawn to check and see if my clothes were dry yet and I find my cell phone with a message from my boss saying I had to come in today. Dammit now I have to one night stand him after he was nice enough to let me stay. I looked out the window and the rain had stopped I got into my damp clothes and I walked over to the bed. Jimmy looked so peaceful there. I bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. And whispered, "A fire burns today of blasphemy and genocide the sirens of decay will infiltrate the insides." I have never felt a fire this hot in my heart before, god dammit I knew looking at him in his peacefully sleep in this shitty apartment that I was falling for him.


	3. Party Time

**Hey guys this is just a message from the Arthur and thanks so much for following and favoriting this story. **** It means the world to me. And I work very hard on this story, so if you didn't follow or favorite yet please do thanks well back to the story. Enjoy!**

**Abigail's POV:**

It's been a couple of days since the last time I saw Saint Jimmy. I thought if I got some space maybe then I can sort out my feelings. I don't want to fall for some guy. My life is too big of a mess to think about guys. I do feel bad about leaving his apartment with no note or anything. I think I will go to him tonight after work to explain to him.

I think those feeling died down a little but I still can't stop thinking about him. Ugh I hate this! I should be focusing on work right now. At work we are trying to create a more efficient robotic heart. I should be focusing on that. Sometimes I wish I had one so that I wouldn't have these feelings. But right now is my lunch break. I grab my paper bag lunch and head to the lunch room. I sit down at the empty table and take out my ham and cheese sandwich. Just then my friend Jackie comes and sits down next to me.

What is the definition of friend anyway? Because I don't know if we are friend or just two people who hang out with each other on occasion when we have nothing better to do. Jackie was beautiful. She had a curvy body like mine and she had a face that looked so perfect with shiny brown eyes. She had long fluffy black hair and she did her make up perfectly every day. I have always wondered what she looks like without it. But she was in charge of finances here, so usually everyone hated her. Telling people they couldn't buy things they want like a little kid and their parent at a toy store. Well anyway Jackie did her job well, and I was the only one who really saw that and she could be funny at times, so we started being "friends".

Jackie turned to me and said, "Hey you want to head out to a club tonight I am in need of some fun."

"Sorry I can't tonight. "

She looked puzzled at me surprised I had plans, "What are you doing tonight?"

I was hesitant to tell her because Jackie was also extremely bossy. She always tried to control my life, I know she thought she was just helping a "friend" out, but it can really be annoying, "I am going into the darker side to talk to a friend."

Her eyes went wide and her body stiffened, "What?! Why? Abigail is this friend a," She looked around and whispered quietly, "Drug dealer?"

Now if I told her Saint Jimmy really was a drug dealer she would probably kidnap me and keep me in her basement until I was dead and keep telling me that she is protecting me. So I tried to avoid that psychopath ending and lie to her, "No, ya know not everyone is a drug dealer over there. And you know I haven't smoked pot since college."

"Hey the dark side isn't called the dark side because they love dark chocolate. They have a reputation over there. Abigail I don't want you to go over there again it's dangerous over there. And who are you meeting over there anyway?"

I hated it when people tell me what to do. I'm the kind of person where you can give me a job, but don't tell me how to do it. "Jackie this whole world is dangerous. People get mugged on this half of the city too. People get murdered everyday everywhere. And you know what I am meeting a guy over there his name is Saint Jimmy okay and why are you so occupied with "protecting me"? I don't need you to protect me I am 22 years old for god's sake." After that rant I took a deep breath I felt bad for yelling at her for a second, but ya know what sometimes people need to be yelled at.

Jackie was silent for a minute then said very quietly, "You're right but I protect you because I had no siblings or friends and well I feel like I finally have someone to look after. I mean isn't that what friends do?"

"I guess they do. Hey I got to go back to work I'll see you tomorrow maybe we can go to a club tomorrow night." Jackie cracked a little smiled, but it faded as fast as it came. I picked up my lunch and went back to my desk to eat there.

Soon work was over and I went to walk to Saint Jimmy again. It was odd when I went to the boarder Will the homeless man wasn't there. I stood there for a minute looking for him, but I didn't see any sign of him I hope he is ok.

I finally made it to the spot where Saint Jimmy was and I saw him there with black pants with a silver chain on it. He also had a long black coat on with a gray shirt with a skull on it underneath. God dammit why did he have to dress so attractive? I finally choke up the words, "Hey Saint Jimmy."

He looked up at me at first surprised to see me then faded away into that blank face that just showed that he didn't give a shit about anything in the world except himself. "Hey I thought you left for good that night."

Ugh there's that guilty feeling again in the pit of my gut, "Ya sorry I woke up early in the morning and my boss need me to come into work I left in a rush. I would've left a note, but I was already late."

He cracked a smile for a reason I have no idea why it looked sinister and then he said, "Whatever, hey my friend is throwing a party tonight you want to come I was just about to head over. "

The last time I went to a really good party was my junior year in college. Alcohol everywhere, party lights, and house music never stopping. It was fantastic, but I don't know what the dark side parties are like, but I'm guessing it involves drugs. But I am due for a good party it has been a long week at work. "Sure sounds like a good time."

"Cool the party is close by." He started walking across the street and I followed him, we soon made it to the most decent looking building on this side. It had Greek style columns out front and a bronze plate out front that said, "Ensemble Public Library". But other than that it looked like the building had a bad infection. Covered in spray paint and dirt and what seemed to be dried blood. As we entered the library there were green and purple lights flashing and sprawled out on the walls and people everywhere. They were playing green day music the song on now was "Kill the DJ" and there were a crowd of people there all dressed in black, red, and gray clothing. Ok good so far I fit in with my black coat. The inside all the book selves were pushed over and people were using them as bleachers. There were no books though.

"So what do you think?" said Saint Jimmy.

"So far pretty good, do you always have parties in abandoned libraries?"

Saint Jimmy smiled, "Yep its better than our crappy shacks that we call home." All of a sudden a man and a woman came up and started bowing down to Saint Jimmy and said, "Oh holy Saint Jimmy you blessed us with party gift and we are honored to have you be in our temple. So drink up mother fucker!" They all started laughing and the man and the woman got up and hugged Saint Jimmy.

Saint Jimmy looked at me and said, "Oh where are my manors this here is Tunny and Extraordinary Girl. " The boy was dressed in army pants and a black shirt he was bald and strong looking. The woman was in a red plaid skirt and black tights with skulls on them and a black t-shirt. She was brunette, very skinny, and didn't have that much make up on.

I shook their hands and said, "Nice to meet you my name is Abigail. Hey is everyone here named after a green day character?"

Extraordinary girl answered, "Yep, you see those songs are what we relate to most, they are the only ones that understand us, and most of us don't have family so we decided what the hell lets change our names we found what characters related to us the most and well here we are." Then the song "Carpe Diem" started playing and Extraordinary Girl grabbed Tunny and said, "I love this song let's dance! It was nice meeting you Abigail!" They then ran off into the crowd.

I said to Saint Jimmy, "They seem nice."

"Yeah me and Tunny go way back. Extraordinary girl is a cool chick too; they are the dark side's perfect couple. Well besides Christian and Gloria. Hey I'm goanna go take some shots want to come?"

"Sure." He grabbed my hand and we took off through the crowd and went into what should have been the kids section of the library and did tequila shots I was actually having a great time. This people have the worst reputation, but from what I've seen they knew how to have a good time. We then went to the ice box got some beers and went into the crowd to dance to the song, "Trouble Maker". Then we got out of the crowd to sit down for a bit to do all that dancing and drinking gets you tired really fast. Tunny and Extraordinary Girl came up to us again. Tunny told Saint Jimmy, "Hey he is here want to take a shot with him?" Saint Jimmy nodded and told me, "Hey I'll be right back got to go meet another old friend." I nodded.

I was watching to see which friend he was going to see but, Extraordinary Girl must have thought I was just staring at Saint Jimmy and asked me, "So are you and Saint Jimmy a thing?"

I was caught off guard and my cheeks turned red which I hate and said as quickly as I could, being this drunk, "NO no no, we are just friends. He was the first person I met when I came to the dark side I'm from the bright side. But no no we are just friends. Hey do you know who they are meeting I can't see him." Trying to change the subject as fast as I could.

She laughed, "Sorry it's just weird to see Jimmy with a new girl that is just a friend, and you two seem to get along well it's nice to see a change in Jimmy's life. And they are seeing Will."

I was shocked could it be the same Will at the boarder it would explain why he wasn't there today. "Is this Will old and homeless and camps out at the boarder?"

"Yeah you must know him when walking over, but he is actually 26. You see he lost everything his friends left out of town and he had to stay with his girlfriend who got knocked up. When the kid was born he just got stuck in this rut and couldn't get out of it. He didn't care for the kid or the girl and lost them both we don't know where they are anymore. All of us were out of town at the time and we tried to talk to him over the phone but he refused to talk about his son or girlfriend, it's hard to pick someone's sprit up over the phone. The only thing that got him out of the rut was alcohol and big time drugs, which wasn't good for the kid or his girl so they left. All he has now is regret and a tin cup. We still try to pick his spirits up, but he just isn't the same we only see him at parties now."

I finally saw Will when Saint Jimmy moved out of the way and I looked at his eyes and I saw that spark that every 26 year old has of being young and at a party, the drugs and alcohol made his face get wrinkled and stretched out and with his scruffy black beard he looked to be 50. I didn't realize how sad Will's life was. I then got curious because while dancing she met Christian, Gloria, Amanda, Angel, and now Will, but she never met a Jesus of Suburbia or a Whatshername. So I asked Extraordinary Girl, "Where are Jesus of suburbia and Whatshername?"

"Well Jimmy use to be Jesus of Suburbia. And he did meet a Whatshername. But one night they both got drunk at a party and he got mad at something stupid she said I don't know exactly what, but he hit her. After that he felt so much guilt and pain he was so sorry to her begged for forgiveness. She then went to some guy's house and cheated on Jesus of Suburbia. He then chose rage over love that day. Thought it was best for him and for her. For him love is weakness and pain. So he had taken the name Saint Jimmy. I miss Jesus of Suburbia he lead us into rebellious adventures, rallies, and raves, but Saint Jimmy is just destruction. Sometimes he shows us that Jesus of Suburbia look for only a second, but he hides it away with that blank face of his. We are now waiting for another Jesus to come by, but no one has."

I once broke up with a guy for cheating on me. It hurts to find out you just want to rip their heart out and yell at them what the fuck was I too you?! But I just acted like that guy meant nothing to me and dumps his ass, even though he was a good boyfriend. Saint Jimmy and Tunny came back and Saint Jimmy put his arm around me and started to sing, "My nameisJIMMYandyoubetternotwearitouta!" He then hiccupped and started laughing; he was so drunk he started making me laugh. Meanwhile Tunny and Extraordinary Girl were just standing there looking at us like we were crazy.

Tunny said, "You should probably take him home do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah I do I'll escort your Saint back to his apartment." He had his arm around me and was half leaning on me and kept poorly singing "Saint Jimmy". It was hilarious. We finally made it to his apartment and I threw him on the mattress.

He then says, "You can stay here again if you want, don't want a drunk girl walking home this late." I looked at my phone and it was already 2 in the morning, shit time went by fast. I better not walk home if I get mugged or lost while drunk is not good.

"Okay I will but no sex."

"Fine." I tucked him under the sheets turned him on his side so if he threw up he would choke on it and put an empty trash can next to him in case he had to throw up conscious. I then went to his drawer to get out pajamas for me when I found a sketch book under one of his shirts. It was turned to a page and he drew a beautiful drawing of a girl in a black coat with long brown hair and blue eyes. Oh shit, it looked exactly like me. He drew me leaning against the wall where we always met. I turned the page and it was a close up of my face and I looked so happy with my smile. Like I couldn't care about anything in the world. Could this be the spark in the night? That Saint Jimmy could chose love over rage one more time. I mean no one draws a girl this happy after just meeting her and asking her to go to your friends parties.

I then put the sketch pad back and got changed and I crawled up next to Jimmy and kissed him on the cheek and said, "_Far away, far away, waste away tonight, tonight my hearts on the loose. Talk myself out of feeling. Talk my way out of control. Talk myself out of falling in love, falling in love with you. Oh love." _We then both fell asleep next to each other.


	4. Out of darkness and into the damn light

**Abigail's POV**

I woke up with an ache in my back and Saint Jimmy's leg over lapping mine. I sat up and swept the thick red blanket off of me. I looked over at Jimmy's side of the bed to see if he did throw up and thankfully there wasn't any. I was proud of him I was certain he was going to throw up.

I got up out of bed and feeling hung over is the worse. I went to the bath room and rinsed my mouth with the old mouthwash. As I spat out the bluish whitish liquid out of my mouth I felt the sting that it always leaves behind in your mouth. I made me feel more alive. Like my whole body is just a numb ache and there was finally a spark.

I made my way to the sad area of his apartment known as a kitchen and started making some coffee. I never knew coffee could be this crappy, but it's better than nothing. As I sip the warm liquid and felt it go all the way down into my stomach warming my whole body I heard Saint Jimmy start moving in bed. I can't stop thinking about that beautiful sketch he did of me.

I know what he did to Whatshername is awful no guy should ever hit a girl, but maybe he has changed and gotten more control over his anger. Ugh who am I kidding? He is the living Saint Jimmy, drug dealer, whore fucker, blank faced sad story guy who could never go for a girl like me. Why am I even interested in him? He is attractive and knows how to have a good time. And we may have the same lives, but we have different hearts. He burned his heart the day him and Whatshername broke up for good. My heart is still beating. Saint Jimmy sits up in bed and looks at me and waves and falls back down into bed.

**Saint Jimmy's POV**

How does she always wake up before me? I should probably get up, but what for. Just some coffee. But Abigail is here too. Decisions decisions too many to make for a hung over guy. What a party last night, it was good to see Will again. Glad he is still alive and not rotting away in some sewer. In a way I guess he has always has been rotting away ever since his family left him though.

I lay there looking at the ceiling too tired and too big of a headache to move. I then see Abigail's face pop into view. She has such a beautiful face. I could get lost in those sharp blue- gray eyes.

Abigail says, "Hey you are probably still drunk from last night. Have some coffee."

I take the warm mug and take a sip. Thank God she didn't make me come out of bed. Some whores I bring back here usually wait for me to get up to make them coffee. Fuck that. I reply with a smirk on my face, "Thought you would've left again."

She starts blushing a little again. She has got to learn how to control that. Emotions are weakness. "Don't get me wrong I was tempted I thought for sure you were going to throw up in the middle of the night."

"Oh please I am Saint Jimmy. My blood is mad of alcohol and cigarettes. And you finally don't have work for a day?"

"Let me check actually. " She went to her jacket that she put in the bathroom and says, "Dammit."

"So you do have work. When are they going to give you a break?"

"No it's not that my friend Jackie texted and called me 100 times last night my phone was on silent. She is always worrying about me. Apparently she is at my apartment waiting for me. I never should have given her that spare key. It would be better if I just gave it to a serial killer than her. I should go."

"From what I've seen you are a tough girl who would worry about you?"

"Jackie does. She is overprotective of everything. And well she has heard of the reputation that the dark side has."

"Why don't I go over there with you? Show her not to judge a book by its cover or whatever. And besides I love to scare big city girls." Abigail cracked a smile and agreed. She got changed in the bathroom and I got changed on the spot. She came out and she looked exactly like how I drew her with that black coat on. Oh shit I hope she didn't see that while she was getting my clothes out of my drawer. Fuck why did I leave that in there? Oh well I am sure she didn't see it, she probably would've mentioned it by now.

We exit my apartment and I lock the door and tap it for good luck. I haven't been in the big city in a long time. Last time I was there I got kicked out of three bars and got busted for beating up a guy who kept harassing me about going back to the shit hole I came from. I am going to need all the luck I need.

Me and Abigail barely talk for most of the walk we both have splitting headaches and talking hurts too much. The coffee helped a little, but it's just better if we don't talk. Besides a little silence doesn't kill anyone.

When we make it to the boarder I see Will there passed out in a piles of cardboard with an empty beer bottle in his hand. I don't know what I can do to help him. All we can really do is just try to keep an eye out for him. It's easier said than done. Once we find out where he is he picks up and moves. It won't be long until he starts begging somewhere else for some ones pity. All we want to do is make sure he stays alive and the stubborn bastard never listens.

"Hang on a minute Abigail." I stop and walk over to Will and take the beer bottle out of his hand and replace it with a pack of cigarettes and I look around for that crappy green blanket he always has and I put it over him.

"Alright let's keep moving." She looks a little puzzled and then just shakes it off and we keep walking. As we enter the brightness that the city blinds me with, I remember that was the thing I hated most about the big city. All these lights always on, always killing the Earth, always burning your eyes out of their sockets until you can't see anymore. I just never understood the point. Maybe that's why all the people from the big city are so blind to everything around them. I couldn't stop wincing and Abigail must have noticed and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just God lights everywhere." We finally made it to a building so big I swear it scrapped the sky. It was a tan building with crystal clear glass windows and doors with golden frames. "Little bit much isn't it? But nothing compared to my place of course." I smirk and Abigail cracks a smile. We get into the elevator which is golden framed as well with red carpet on the floor and a mirror on the ceiling. Which I don't get the point of either? I mean who thought of that? Let's put a mirror on the ceiling so that some sex deprived men can look down some girl's cleavage.

We finally make it to her apartment and she twists the key in the lock and her apartment is spacious and fancy. But it also has that touch of Abigail with clothes scattered all over the floor, dishes all over the kitchen, and she had a wall that was just filled with some drawings that she must have done, notes and letters she has written, and pictures of the world and Abigail exploring it. I loved it.

I looked over to the couch which was stainless unlike mine, and also had a dark haired attractive girl on it. She was facing us and giving us a confused look.

"Abigail who the hell is this?"

Abigail said, "This is my friend Saint Jimmy. We thought it was best you two meet."

Jackie stood up came close to me and looked me over and said with a stupid smirk on her face, "Funny he certainly doesn't look like a Saint. Abigail can we talk alone now please?"

I smirked back and said with the most pride, "Funny Abigail said you were her friend, but you don't act like one. " I keep staring down Jackie but in my peripheral vision I see Abigail trying to hold back a smile. Jackie looks pissed now.

"I'm sorry but you just met Abigail and I know your type just by looking at you a big rebel who drags everyone down with them. So back off. "I can't stand this bitch she doesn't even know me and she must certainly does not know Abigail.

"And I know your type by the squeak in your voice that all you proper bitches have in your throat, it tells me you have never stood up for a good reason but only yourself and now you think you are defending Abigail but you know the truth is you are only doing this for yourself and that squeak in your voice is the guilt and sadness that you feel every day because you have never fought for anything that really matters in this world. Are you locked up in a world That's been planned out for you? Are you feeling like a social tool without a use? Scream at me until my ears bleed. But it won't do any good because I don't give a shit". Abigail and Jackie are both speechless. Big city people always make me so angry. They think the whole world revolves around them.

Abigail finally says, "Jimmy wow, umm Jackie I'm sorry-"

Jackie cuts her off and says, "No it's ok. Weird thing he is kind of right. I better um go now I have to finish that lab report. I'll see you later Abigail. I'm glad you are ok"

"Hey Jackie, "she gets close to her and whispers, but I can still hear them, "Are you okay? Maybe we should head to the club tomorrow night." Jackie doesn't respond and Abigail says, "Listen I really do appreciate how you care for me so much, but sometimes I just need a little space."

"I'm sorry Abigail I will try to give you some more space, I still hate that Jimmy guy though."

Abigail smiles and says, "I don't blame you. " Jackie then heads for the door and opens it and huffs on her way out. As soon as the door closes I mock her and do a high squeaky huff. Abigail smiles and says, "That was awesome. I've always wanted to say something like that to her, but could never find the exact words. Little harsh, but still awesome." I smile and take a bow.

Since we woke up at 1 o'clock and we had to slowly walk all the way here, I was craving some drinks. It was pretty much happy hour so I asked her, "All in a day's work. So it's that beautiful time of day. Happy hour know of any decent bars around here?"

"Are you serious? I think I am still a little hung over from last night."

I smirk and say, "Well nothing a few drinks can't cure." Abigail caved and we went to a bar called, "Slurred". We sat down and as predicted Abigail got free drinks from douche bags and I got dirty looks from douche bags. No fights or getting kicked out the entire night though, I was surprised. Soon Abigail and I had a few drinks and eventually got just drunk enough so that even though it was blurry we could still find our way home. When we got to her apartment our blood was pumping the intoxication all over our bodies that were so warm. We had a few more drinks because we had nothing else to do. And we were both completely smashed again. I went for her couch and sprawled out on it. Abigail laughed and said very slow and slurred, "Hey I don't want my couch to end up smelling like yours."

I smile and reply, "Hey I'll have you know I have the scent of a rose." She grins and I sit up and she sits down next to me with her legs bent under her and she kept staring at me.

She says to me, "You are so handsome."

I smirked and said very slow and quiet, "You are so beautiful." Just then Abigail leans her face close to mine, and I put my hand into her brown hair and we kiss. Kissing Abigail was breath taking. Her lips were minty and her tongue tasted like liquor. It was perfect.

Abigail then pulls away suddenly and says, "Wait Saint Jimmy we can't do this. I want to take this slow Jimmy. "

I was upset, but if a girl says she isn't ready I got to give her that. Just never heard a girl say that to me before. It was weird. I replied, "Alright, but hey let the record show you started it."

She smiles and says, "Hey Jimmy I want to be honest with you. When I was going to get some clothes for pjs out of your drawer I saw that picture you drew of me."

It was probably the mixture of alcohol, lack of cigarettes on me, and embarrassment that made me yell at her like a child who found out their parents were reading their diary, but I yelled at her, "What?! Are you kidding me Abigail? Why the fuck would you go through my stuff!" The moment after saying it I felt ridiculous and couldn't fathom why I freaked out.

Abigail eyes went wide and she said, "I'm sorry Jimmy I was just going to get pj's like I always do when I stay the night."

I paused for a minute and I took a deep breath and said normally, "I'm sorry Abigail. It's ok it was just an accident I get it." I realized that this was the first time I have said I'm sorry to a person since, well ever. I guess Abigail realizes it too and she shakes it off and smiles and hugs me. And kisses me on the lips gently.

She says, "Thanks Jimmy. Listen you should stay the night here. Wouldn't want a drunken guy walking home alone." I agree and she changes into a tank top and baggy pj pants. Meanwhile I just strip down to boxers, seeing that she doesn't have any pjs that would fit me. We go to her bed which is just a mattress with a black blanket. And two pillows. Abigail says goodnight, and falls asleep almost immediately. I watch her sleep and I move a piece of her brown hair out of her face and behind her ear. Abigail is so beautiful and deep. Dammit what the hell am I doing? I can't seriously be falling for this girl. I got lucky tonight with controlling my anger. I got pissed off about something as silly as her seeing my drawings. Imagine if it was something that actually mattered. I don't know how long I can control it. Maybe I should try to distance myself from her. But I don't really want to. Abigail is a cool chick, at least when Whatshername cheated on me it made it a little easier to break it off. You know what fuck it, right now I am going to sleep next to a beautiful girl. I bend over a kiss her on the cheek and very quietly say, "I made a point to burn all of the photographs, she went away and then I took a different path."

**Hey guys so hoped you all liked this one. Changing it up with Saint Jimmy's POV. And ya please review sorry I didn't post this weekend was extremely busy, and hey hopefully this will cheer your Monday up **


	5. Burned Hands and Hearts

**Hey guys and gals so just wanted to say something forgot to mention last chapter, if you ever want to use some of these snappy combats to any of your enemies please do****, but after it just like whisper to yourself, copyright DogTags182. Well let's get to the story…**

**Abigail's POV**

It felt strange at first to wake up in my own bed with a guy. I feel like it's been a year since I have slept in this bed. I sit up and see the sleeping Saint with his mouth open and a little drool creeping out and him sprawled out all over his half of the bed. Wow what a catch, I have such good taste in guys. I get out of the warm bed and into the cold air, it was especially cold today even for fall, but I love this season. It's right in the middle of two extremes and is full of change. I walk over to my closet and get out my black coat and put in over my pajamas. I then go to the kitchen and make some coffee for Jimmy and me.

As I turn the machine on I forgot how loud my coffee machine could be to others. I got use to it, but it sounds like a dying cat, I really need a new one. The loud noise kind of hurt my head being a little hung over, but it wasn't as bad as a few days ago, because I kept drinking water last night which helps me fight hang overs. I look over to the bed and it woke Jimmy up he tried to throw a pillow at me, but it landed a good 3 feet in front of me and hit the ground with a thump. Finally the two cups filled up and I brought the coffee to the bed and said, "Sorry about that forgot how loud it is, but hey its 9 o'clock and I need to get to work soon. You don't have to leave, but just wanted to make sure you got some coffee."

Saint Jimmy pops up his head and asks, "Did you say 9 o'clock?"

"Yeah why?"

"Shit I got to go pick up my supply in 10 minutes I better go." Saint jimmy jumped out of bed and I swear I have never seen him or anyone change as fast and he did. He said walking to the door, "Hey so I guess I'll see you later tonight ok." Before I could even say anything he shut the door. I then started thinking drug dealers usually make a ton of money, and Jimmy has been doing it for a while, so why does he still live in a shit hole of an apartment in the dark side?

I then hear my alarm go off reminding me to wake up to get ready for work. I turn off that awful sound and started to get changed and ready for the day.

When I got to my dresser to put on my chap stick I started think about the kiss me and Jimmy shared last night. I thought it was a dream, but reality just hit me. I still can't believe that actually happened. Kissing him was nice. His lips were so soft and tasted like cigarettes and alcohol. I loved the smell of cigarettes, but I refuse to smoke. Doesn't mean whenever I see someone smoking I don't take a deep breath near them. Anyway, I felt bittersweet about the kiss. It was sweet because, well I got to kiss the curious Saint Jimmy, but it was bitter because I have no idea what happens next. Will he stop seeing me, trying to avoid a Whatshername accident or will he just fuck me and leave forever feeling satisfy and leaving me feeling empty. No he wouldn't do that, I think I know him better than that. Whenever I catch him showing some emotion before he hides it behind that blank face of his I still see a Jesus of Suburbia in him. And then I remember in the play American Idiot, Jesus turned into Jimmy and then back again, maybe that will happen with him too. It must be so confusing for him. To have his heart bulging out of his chest for a girl only to burn it later and now have to gather those ashes and resurrect them. Who am I kidding? I'm being ridiculous I know he could never do that. I just hope he can.

I am finally ready for work and I chug my coffee down and start walking. I walk into the meeting room sitting in the cold, hard, plastic chairs my boss stands in the front and starts talking about what project we will work on and what teams will work on what. My boss is a nice enough guy, if stuff gets done he is happy, if stuff doesn't get done well there will be a stern lecture and a lot of super vision to make sure you are on task. He started talking about how the team I am on will take over the artificial heart project. Ben's team will work on the exoskeleton project for people who can't walk. And then he said how they want Kat's team to work on a machine that could take a mouth swab and predict if they have lung cancer. He then went over how the research will go for each team. My team had to research how it can be more efficient and less expensive. For Ben's team the exoskeleton had to be efficient and comfortable and it had to blend it and not be so bulky when attached to the person. And for Kat's team they had to research the simplest and cheapest way to diagnose cancer for someone, and how we want to make it so that the people won't have to suffer so much just to hear the bad news and to make it less expensive for them. We want to make people's lives easier. And gave us a pep talk about how what we do helps better people who are sick and that we must take pride in our work.

I felt a pressure on my chest and my head spinning. I felt woozy and scared, I started taking shallower breaths. Just then he dismissed us and I went straight into the bathroom. I turned the hot water on in the sink, and ran my hands under it until they were burning. I tried to take deep breaths and tell myself repeatedly I'm okay. I had another anxiety attack. Whenever someone starts talking about cancer that way I get these attacks. I have been having them ever since sophomore year in high school.

My first attack was the biggest and scariest. I was in a bio connect meeting. We were talking about in the recent science world back then how they were discussing if families should pull the plug on terminal cancer patients. One girl named Hailey said they should since they are already pretty much dead and suffering. That got me so pissed and I told her, "But it's the family's decisions and they will not want to pull the plug because no matter how terminal it is they always hope they will get better. They hope they will get better no matter what the facts say they never want to pull the plug they don't even want to think of that ever. "I forgot what else I said because I felt like I blacked out and I had a flashback that felt so real. I looked down at my hands and I saw my old rubixs cube with one side all yellow and my mom in the hospital bed looking straight ahead with that same blank stare in her face. And as soon as it came it was gone. Ever since that the attacks have been smaller and I learned the hot water trick to keep me calm and anchor me down to reality.

I was finally calming down and I continued on my day a little shaky but strong. No one noticed or had any clue that I had an attack. Soon the day was over and I headed to my apartment and had some frozen dinner of kid cuisine. They may be for little kids, but they tasted so good. After that I decided to visit Jimmy, it was strange I wasn't so excited to see him. I guess it wasn't that strange, anxiety attacks usually kick the spirit out of me, but hopefully Jimmy can get my spirits up.

The sidewalks were strangely empty today. Everyone was cooped up inside apparently. I only saw one man who was sitting on a bench and kept looking at his watch. I don't know what he was waiting for, but it must have been important. His face was a little sweaty and he kept playing with his scarf.

I finally made it to the boarder and I saw Will there with his tin cup. It was good to see he was ok after being unconscious. I say to Will, "Hey Will I saw you at the party in the library did you have a good time?"

He looked confused and sad and said, "I blacked out the last few days I don't know what you are talking about, what did I do at the party?"

I felt like something punched me in the gut I felt so bad for Will, "Oh well Saint Jimmy, Tunny, and you all took shots and it looked like you were having a good time. The next morning Jimmy and I found you here unconscious. That's all I know I'm sorry I wish I could help you more."

His eyes widen and he said, "Saint Jimmy saw me here at the boarder?"

"Yeah why?"

"Damn now I have to move again this was such a nice spot too."

"Why do you have to move?"

"Saint Jimmy and the rest of the idiots always find me. And when they do they always bark at me to change my life and say they are just trying to protect me." After he said that it reminded me of how Jackie treats me. "What a load of shit they think protecting me is keeping me from what makes me happy. This life style chose me and I made the best of it. If they really wanted to help me they could turn back time, but I don't see any time machines round here. I heard it all before so don't knock down my door I'm a loser and a user so I don't need no accuser to try and flag me down because I know you're right So go do what you like make sure you do it wise You may find out that your self-doubt means nothing was ever there. You can't go forcing something if it's just not right."

I know exactly how Will feels it just like me and Jackie's relationship. I gave him some money in his tin cup and said, "Will I am so sorry. From what I have seen you are a good guy who doesn't deserve that. I hope I will see you again. Good luck out there." I turn and I walked away, I really do hope I see him again. He doesn't deserve all the shit he has been through.

I was a block away from where Saint Jimmy was and I could see him making a deal with the same man in the green coat who I took down for trying to mug me. They exchanged what seem to be some heroine and money and the man turned toward me. As soon as he saw me he growled and turned the other way and started walking.

Saint Jimmy sees me and says, "Hey so Extraordinary Girl came up to me and wanted to know if you two could go shopping together. You could take her to the big city and she could take you in the dark side stores. Kind of a culture exchange thing or something."

I smiled I'm glad she wanted to hang out she seemed like a cool chick, "Sure sounds like fun."

"Great she said to meet her at the library at 1 o'clock tomorrow."

My hands were freezing and I put them to my mouth and blew my warm breath into them and said, "How are you not freezing?" He was wearing black pants and a black shirt with the sleeves cut off and a not so thick jacket.

"I don't really get cold that easily. And what happened to your hands?" I look down at them and they were covered in red spots from being held under the hot water for so long.

My mind was racing to think of an excuse, "Oh umm just accidently spilled some hot water on them." My voice was a little shaky at first which must have given it away my lose excuse I tried to change the subject and said, "So are we going to talk about what happened last night with the kiss and all?"

Saint Jimmy looked curious at first and said, "Don't lie to me, tell me what really happened and then we can talk about last night."

It was always a deal with him ever since the beginning. I told him I had a small anxiety attack and that hot water helps me deal with them. He nodded and said, "Ok usually girls cut themselves, but that's a good way to deal with it I guess. Pain always snaps us into reality, makes us feel alive which feels so good." I had to admit pain was like a drug. It made me feel better, alive, and it was addicting. He then said, "Well what happened last night was you made a move I approved and then you backed off. And I respected that."

"Well I know what happened, but what happens next?"

"Abigail I am not one for relationships if that's what you are leaning towards. I don't need them. The only people who need then are the people who have nothing else in this world and are desperate. And I am not desperate. I have a town to rule over, a government to overthrow, and porn. I am all good and satisfied. But if you ever want to take it farther than second base, well I have no complaints with that."

I was speechless. I was not expecting that, like every girl who is full of hope and wants to take things further with a guy that cannot be help. What was I thinking that me and him could actually work out. I didn't want to believe it. People change don't they? He can be Jesus of Suburbia again right? Or did he throw away the ashes of his heart down the syringe filled gutter. I don't know what to say. All of a sudden my phone starts vibrating and I take it out of my pocket and I say to Saint Jimmy, "I've got to go to work tell Extraordinary Girl I will be there tomorrow."

I turned and walked around and the text was from Jackie who was asking me if I could go clubbing tonight. I texted back saying I wasn't feeling good. I felt depressed walking back, but hey yeah know Saint Jimmy is still a fun guy to hang out with. Just because we couldn't be together doesn't mean we can't hang out. I guess I can live with just being his big city friend. Besides I like the dark side the people there are so much better. Why would I want to give that up because some hopeless relationship didn't get started?

I made it to the boarder and Will had already packed up and left. There was a piece of paper that said, "Abigail, Jingle town is where I am just in case you really did care." I grabbed the piece of paper and put it in my pocket. I have no idea where Jingle town was, but maybe Extraordinary Girl knew. I made it back to my apartment and changed into pjs and got into bed. I then said, "It's not over before it's too late this city's burnin', it's not my burden it's not over before it's too late. There's nothing left to analyze." And I fell into a deep sleep.

**Hey so I hoped you liked this chapter please review and favorite and follow and all that jazz. I am surprised I actually had times to write this chapter, but hey how else would I spend a Saturday? :D**


	6. A New Look at Things

**Extraordinary Girl's POV**

It was 12:59; I'm leaning against the cold hard cement of the library waiting for Abigail to show up. Abigail seems nice; it would be awesome to have another friend who is a girl. All the girls here are usually whores, but hey I take what I can get. I've always wanted to go shopping in the big city, but never found the motivation. I only have rags for clothes, don't get me wrong I love those rags, but I really want at least one nice dress, just to have.

Abby and Jimmy seem to click with each other really well. I want them to work out and start going out already. I know Jimmy would never admit that he actually likes Abigail, after Whatshername, but he is only human and he looked so happy walking home with her after that party a few nights ago, happier then he normally does leaving a party with some random whore.

I see Abigail walking down the street, hands in that beautiful black jacket of hers. She looks like she is always observing and thinking about things. I wonder what goes through her head. I give myself a gentle push with my elbow to get off the building and walk out to the trash filled sidewalk. I wave her down and she waves back. She stands in front of me and she is so gorgeous. Her eyes kind of remind me of Jimmy's. He has gray eyes and she has blue gray, but they look extremely similar.

Abigail is wearing a black V-neck shirt, blue jeans, and gray sneakers. Boring, nothing sparks about it, nothing shows how much of a firecracker she really is. I can fix that. "Glad you came, so do you want to start in the dark side since we are already here? We need to punk you up." I give her a smile and she smiles back.

"I'm ready. What did you have in mind?"

"Well let's start with going to this place call, "Does Anybody Hair?" Meant to be a joke supposed to be does anybody care, they really need a new name. Then we can go to my favorite clothing store here called, "Punk For Life". Now what color would you want to dye your hair?"

"What do you think would look best on me?"

Whatshername had a pink stripe in her hair and was a blond so should probably avoid those, for Saint Jimmy's sake, "What about black, that would look nice."

"I've always wanted to dye my hair and black would look cool. Let's do it." We started walking I kept asking her has the big city changed at all and if there are more cool people like her in there now instead of those greedy bastards. She said it's still the same and she kept talking about how she is sick of all the boredom in that big city. We made it to the hair place and I am sitting in the waiting room looking around the store. It was a small place, kind of cramped. The walls are covered in spray paint, amateur photos of all their customers, and random drawings. It felt unique. Not like a chain hair place with all their white walls and mirrors, those places feel like and insane asylum.

Abigail says from across the room, "Okay you ready to see me Extraordinary Girl?"

"Come on out!"

She walks out and she looks amazing. Black hair was the perfect choice. "I am speechless you look great."

The man who died her hair says, "Can we take a picture for our wall?"

"Absolutely." Abigail, the man who dyed her hair, and myself all squeezed in and smiled for the picture. It came out great. We left the store and Abigail looked so confident she asked me,  
"So Punk For Life next?"

"Yep" We started walking toward the shop and when we got there Abigail seemed like she loved it. It was small and cramp, like most stores here, but the clothes were awesome. When we finished shopping Abigail got a couple of different colored pants, cool shirts and tank tops, and some skirts. She went into the changing room to change into the clothes she wanted to wear for the rest of the day. When she opened the curtain she was wearing a purple and black plaid skirt, black tights, black boots, white tank top with a black skull on it, and her black coat. I said to her, "You are gorgeous; Saint Jimmy won't be able to resist you!"

She blushed and said, "Well Jimmy made it very clear that he just wanted to be friends, but if I ever want to fuck him he is cool with it."

"Abby I saw you two leave together after that party. He was a lot happier than I have seen him in a while. You two seem to get along really well."

"Well we were both really drunk leaving that party."

"He is always that drunk at our parties, but never that happy leaving them."

"Extraordinary Girl can I tell you something," I nodded, "Well a couple of night ago me and Jimmy kissed. Later I asked him what happens next. He told me basically that we were never going to happen, but he is always ready to fuck. So I am pretty sure he won't ever go for me."

"Abby it's obvious that you like him, don't give up yet. Saint Jimmy has had to adjust to a lot in his life, and it never gets easier for him. I know it's going to be hard for him. Especially when you look like this.

She smiled, "So shall we go to the real shit hole of this town, AKA the big city half?"

"Sure" We started walking again and Abigail asked, "So what do you want from there?"

"I want classy stuff. Something nice that I can have for those special occasions. "

"Alright I know a place called "Sophisticated" They have nice dresses I think you will like it." As we make it to the boarder Abigail ask me, "So you all live in the dark side, but didn't the idiots in the songs live in jingle town? So where's jingle town?"

I love how curious she is about our half makes me feel kind of like a famous unknown secret, like Bigfoot. "Jingle town in the songs was the place that they all wanted to get away from more than anything in the world. It was their prison. Jingle town is different for everyone, for some it's their childhood house, others it's this place."

"Oh, um well Will left me a note after he realized that Jimmy had found his new spot, and it said he went to jingle town. Do you know where his Jingle town is?"

I couldn't believe he went to his jingle town, there's no way he would ever go back there. "Will's Jingle Town is his old apartment. It was the place where his girl, kid, and himself stayed and rotted while the rest of us went out of town going to rallies, concerts, and all over the place. He would never go back, that's where his girl and kid left him, and that's the place where he really felt like a prisoner. Guy really doesn't want us to find him. We are just trying to help him; I don't know what to do for him anymore."

"Sometimes all people need is space and time. What's the address for it?"

"It's 42 Maple Drive, room 42. Don't worry I won't tell the guys where he is. Be careful when you find him, people change when they return to their Jingle town. Some for the better, but most for the worst." We made it to her apartment and she drops off her bags. As we are walking down the street the people give us confused and dirty looks. Mothers bring their children closer as they pass by us. Old people tighten their grip on their purses passing us. This is why I hate this town. Everyone so full of shit born and raised by hypocrites, hearts recycled but never saved from the cradle to the grave.

We made it to the store. And I buy the most stunning black dress. It went above my knees had one strap and flowed out and was perfect. I also got a silver necklace and black high heels with a silver accent. The store clerks kept watching us carefully probably thought we were going to steel, I was tempted to, would show these bitches not to charge so much and pay the worker who made it so little. I feel bad buying the clothes made by poor family factory workers, but it was just this one time, never again.

Abigail loved my dress and I changed into those clothes and as we were walking out of the store I got a text from Tunny. I said to Abigail, "So Saint Jimmy and Tunny got high today, but it pretty much faded and now they are bored they want us to come over, want to?"

"Sure I ain't got nothing better to do."

**Tunny's POV**

Me and Saint Jimmy have been through a lot together. He may not have joined the army with me, but there's no doubt in my mind I am closer with him than with my own comrades. The pot we smoked was fading out of us, we were waiting for the girls to come over. Thank God Abigail came round. Extraordinary Girl is always complaining about wanting a nice dress. She knows I refuse to step foot into the big city ever again, and well I hate going shopping with her. I hope Abigail and Jimmy get together, they would work out really nice. I ask Jimmy, "So how come you and Abigail aren't a thing yet?"

"You know damn well why. I don't want her to get too close."

"So you're afraid of falling for her?"

He sits up rubs his face with his hands and says, "I'm not afraid of it, falling for someone is unpredictable. And I am the king of chaos. But falling for someone means I can't be Saint Jimmy. I don't want to go back to being the leader with a playable heart. I need to be Saint Jimmy, what I did to Whatshername was horrific for Jesus of Suburbia, but for Jimmy it was just another whore. I don't want to go through those feelings ever again, it's a waste of time."

"Jimmy I still see a Jesus of Suburbia in you. I know you don't want to be alone. So why are you alone wasting your time? When you could be with her wasting your time?"

"Tunny you know why now stop it, me and Abigail will never happen and that's that."

Just as he finished saying that Extraordinary Girl walks in and says, "Are you all ready to see the new and improved Abigail Silver. Come on in Abigail!"

She walks in a little shy and she looks incredible. I look over at Saint Jimmy and his mouth is opened slightly his eyebrows are raised up making his eyes show more, and for once in a long time he doesn't hide it right away behind that mask of his. Abigail twirls and says, "So what do you think?"

"You both look fantastic, I'm glad you finally got your dress baby."

Abigail looks over at Saint Jimmy and he stumbles over his words, "You…um…uh…nice." I swear he is thanking God right now that he is wearing skinny jean instead of sweatpants.

I said, "So how about we watch a classic crappy horror movie, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and have a few beers?" They all agreed. We sat down on Saint Jimmy's couch and I sat next to Extraordinary Girl and Jimmy next to Abigail. During the movie I kept noticing Jimmy kept sneaking looks at Abigail, smooth bastard.

When the movie ended me and Extraordinary Girl left and said goodbye and as we walked down into the street we smiled at each other and I asked, "So were you successful?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nope those two are so stubborn, time will get the best of them." And we walked home hand in hand.

**Abigail's POV**

I loved my new look, but the lack of words and the not being able to say anything , made me think Saint Jimmy didn't like it so I asked him, "Do you really like my new look or were you just lying."

'Hey it's better than the plain clothes you use to wear. Those were boring this is, well different. So are you staying the night or no?"

I was tired and it was surprisingly comfortably warm in here, "I guess I'll stay I'm tired."

"Okay you know where the pj's are. Oh and Abigail, "He walked closer to me, until I could feel his warm breath on me. "If there is anything else you want to do tonight, just let me know." He smiled his sexy smile.

"What I really want is for you to keep the little guy in his pants."

He kept that smile on his face and said, "I know one day you won't be able to resist this stallion. That day is sooner than you probably think."

"Jimmy I think we both know who wants who." It was both of us, we both wanted each other and for some reason being this close and this drunk it seemed clear for both of us. Jimmy puts his hand into my hair cradling my head and the other hand on my lower back and we both lean in and kiss each other. It felt so right kissing him. We walk over to the bed and fall onto his mattress. He is on top of me and sits up and I unbuckle his pants and he rips off his shirt. He then unbuckles my skirt and rips off my skirt and I throw off my tank top and jacket. We can't stop smiling.

It might have been the beers we had, the excitement and confidence I had of the new look, or the fact that I was tired of always wondering of what's going to happen next or when it's going to happen, or most likely the combination of all these factors that caused for me and Jimmy to give into each other and sleep together.

When we finally finished Jimmy told me, "We can talk about it in the morning, but for right now let's just sleep and enjoy the moment. "And he kissed me and that night instead of normally not sleeping well, I couldn't fall asleep for a while because I was so happy, but soon enough exhaustion took over and carried me away to sleep.

**So kind of a long chapter, took me forever to write hopefully you all enjoyed **** Please review and follow and favorite blah blah blah. I hope you guys caught the Sassafras Roots song lyrics, because Dookie was an awesome album! There was also a Jesus of Suburbia lyrics, but who hasn't listened to that song, it one of their best. :D**


End file.
